1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention may relate to configurable logic arrays and/or fabrication methods for a Field Programmable Logic Array—FPGA.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Semiconductor manufacturing is known to improve device density in exponential manner over time, but such improvements do come with a price. The mask set cost required for each new process technology has been increasing exponentially. So while 20 years ago a mask set cost less than $20,000 it is now quite common to be charged more than $1M for today's state of the art device mask set.
These changes represent an increasing challenge primarily to custom products, which tend to target smaller volume and less diverse markets therefore making the increased cost of product development very hard to accommodate.
Custom Integrated Circuits can be segmented into two groups. The first group includes devices that have all their layers custom made. The second group includes devices that have at least some generic layers used across different custom products. Well-known examples of the second kind are Gate Arrays, which use generic layers for all layers up to contact layer, and FPGAs, which utilize generic layers for all of their layers. The generic layers in such devices are mostly a repeating pattern structure in array form.
The logic array technology is based on a generic fabric that is customized for a specific design during the customization stage. For an FPGA the customization is done through programming by electrical signals. For Gate Arrays, which in their modern form are sometimes called Structured ASICs, the customization is by at least one custom layer, which might be done with Direct Write eBeam or with a custom mask. As designs tend to be highly variable in the amount of logic and memory and type of I/O each one needs, vendors of logic arrays create product families with a number of Master Slices covering a range of logic, memory size and I/O options. Yet, it is always a challenge to come up with minimum set of Master Slices that will provide a good fit for the maximal number of designs because it is quite costly if a dedicated mask set is required for each Master Slice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,288 issued to Sato Shinji Sato in March 1988, discloses a method “to provide a gate-array LSI chip which can be cut into a plurality of chips, each of the chips having a desired size and a desired number of gates in accordance with a circuit design.” The prior art in the references cited present few alternative methods to utilize a generic structure for different sizes of custom devices.
The array structure fits the objective of variable sizing. The difficulty to provide variable-sized array structure devices is due to the need of providing I/O cells and associated pads to connect the device to the package. To overcome this limitation Sato suggests a method where I/O could be constructed from the transistors that are also used for the general logic gates. Anderson also suggested a similar approach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,916 issued to Anderson et al. on Jun. 8, 1993, discloses a configurable gate array free of predefined boundaries—borderless—using transistor gate cells, of the same type of cells used for logic, to serve the input and output function. Accordingly, the input and output functions may be placed to surround the logic array sized for the specific application. This method presents a severe limitation on the I/O cell to use the same type of transistors as used for the logic and would not allow the use of higher operating voltage for the I/O.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,871 issued to Or-Bach, et al. Sep. 12, 2006, discloses a semiconductor device that includes a borderless logic array and area I/Os. The logic array may comprise a repeating core, and at least one of the area I/Os may be a configurable I/O.
In the past it was reasonable to design an I/O cell that could be configured to the various needs of most customers. The ever increasing need of higher data transfer rate in and out of the device drove the development of special I/O circuits called SerDes. These circuits are complex and require far larger silicon area than conventional I/Os. Consequently, the variations needed are of various amounts of logic, various amounts and types of memories, and various amounts and types of I/O. This implies that even the use of borderless logic array of the prior art will still require multiple expensive mask sets.
The current invention seeks to overcome the prior-art limitations and provide some additional benefits by making use of Through-Silicon-Via, TSV, technology. The technology of “Package of integrated circuits and vertical integration” has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,903 issued to Oleg Siniaguine and Sergey Savastiouk on Nov. 27, 2001.
The most common FPGAs in the market today are based on SRAM as the programming element. Floating-Gate Flash programmable elements are also utilized to some extent. Less commonly, FPGAs use an antifuse as the programming element. The first generation of antifuse FPGAs used antifuses built that were directly in contact with the silicon substrate itself. The second generation moved the antifuse to the metal layers to utilize what is called the Metal to Metal Antifuse. These antifuses function like vias. However, unlike vias that are made with the same metal that is used for the interconnection, these antifuses generally use amorphous silicon and some additional interface layers. While in theory antifuse technology could support a higher density than SRAM, the SRAM FPGA are dominating the market today. In fact, it seems that no one is advancing Antifuse FPGA devices anymore. One of the severe disadvantages of antifuse technology has been their lack of re-programmability. Another disadvantage has been the special silicon manufacturing process required for the antifuse technology which results in extra development costs and the associated time lag with respect to baseline IC technology scaling
The general disadvantage of common FPGA technologies is their relatively poor use of silicon area. While the end customer only cares to have the device perform his desired function, the need to program the FPGA to any function requires the use of a very significant portion of the silicon area for the programming and programming check functions.
Embodiments of the current invention seek to overcome the prior-art limitations and provide some additional benefits by making use of special type of transistors that are fabricated above the antifuse configurable interconnect circuits and thereby allow far better use of the silicon area.
Such transistors are commonly known in the art as Thin Film Transistors or TFT. Thin Film Transistors has been proposed and used for over three decades. One of the better-known usages has been for displays where the TFT are fabricated on top of the glass used for the display. Other type of transistors that could be fabricated above the antifuse configurable interconnect circuits are called Vacuum FET and was introduced three decades ego such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,885.
Other techniques could also be used such as SOI approach. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,355,501 and 6,821,826, both assigned to IBM, a multilayer three-dimensional—3D—CMOS Integrated Circuit is proposed. It suggests bonding an additional thin SOI wafer on top of another SOI wafer forming an integrated circuit on top of another integrated circuit and connecting them by the use of a through-silicon-via. Substrate supplier Soitec SA, Bemin, France is now offering a technology for stacking of a thin layer of processed wafer on top of a base wafer.
Integrating top layer transistors above an insulation layer is not common in an IC because the base layer of crystallized silicon is ideal to provide high density and high quality transistors, and hence preferable. There are some applications where it was suggested to build memory cells using such transistors as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,815,781, 7,446,563 and a portion of an SRAM based FPGA such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,515,511 and 7,265,421.
Embodiments of the current invention seek to take advantage of the top layer transistor to provide a much higher density antifuse-base programmable logic. An additional advantage for such use will be the option to further reduce cost in high volume production by utilizing custom mask(s) to replace the antifuse function, thereby eliminating the top layer(s) anti-fuse programming logic altogether.